Kagome Takes Inuyasha to the Fair
by mangahottie740
Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha to the fair. One shot. InuxKag


**Kagome Takes Inuyasha to the Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha looked at the iron gates that lead into the fair. He saw the massive ferris wheel, and the other fast, spinning rides. He gulped.

"Uh, Kagome, are you sure about this?" He looked nervously at her, the ears under his ballcap twitching.

Kagome smiled. "Sure, Inuyasha. C'mon. This will be fun." She walked through the gates. People buzzed around them, as Inuyasha looked at all of the rides around them. Kagome took his hand.

"C'mon. We have to get a wristband first." She lead him over to the stand, where from behind glass, a woman was stamping people and putting wristbands on them. She stuck her hand under the glass.

"See." Inuyasha watched as the woman behind the glass stamped her and put a band around her. "It's your turn now." Inuyasha just stood there. "Hurry up, Inuyasha." She grabbed his arm and put it under there. Inuyasha made a face as the woman put the band around him. Then Kagome paid the money.

"So, what do you want to ride?" Kagome asked as they walked around the park.

"Umm. I'm not sure. What are these things?"

Kagome laughed. "I'll start you out in something simple. The bumper cars!"

"The wha-" But Kagome was already dragging him towards the ring. As she and Inuyasha walked through the entrance, Inuyasha took a look. There were many cars, different colors, all in a geometric ring.

"That's bumper cars?"

"Yeah. Get in." Inuyasha and Kagome got in, watching as masses of other people got into the other cars. Then a voice broke over the intercom saying, "Please place the bar down, put your foot on the gas and turn the wheel." And even Inuyasha understood that. He did as the voice said and soon was spinning. What was this thing?

He zoomed forward, heading for a small girl. He went fast, ramming the girl in the side. He watched as she wobbled back and forth, laughing. But then someone rammed him from behind.

It was a thin, gangly woman. And what made it so bad was that when she hit him she went "BAM!" Inuyasha growled, unskillfully turning the car around. He chased after the woman.

The woman turned, and in front of Inuyasha skidded Kagome. Inuyasha instead rammed into her, sending Kagome sideways. Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha was annoyed however.

"Kagome! I was going after that girl!" he yelled above the rumble of cars. Kagome just laughed. Inuyasha turned his car around again, spotting the woman. He zoomed forward, dodging the cars in his way. Soon he made it to the woman. She tried to move sideways, but he rammed her with a resounding "BAM!" Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha turned around to ram Kagome, but suddenly the cars stopped. The voice broke out again saying, "Please exit your cars. Walk to the entrance, don't run. The floor may be slippery, even though they aren't hit." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was exiting her car. He lifted up the bar.

"That was fun, Kagome!" Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. What do you want to do now?" Inuyasha looked around. His eyes were glued to a huge spinning wheel.

"What's that Kagome?" He said, pointing to it.

"Oh, that is the ferris wheel."

"Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah, you wanna ride it?" Inuyasha's face lit up.

"Yeah. That sounds great."

So it was that Inuyasha and Kagome were soon on the ferris wheel. The ride had not yet started. Kagome took hold of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha blushed and turned his head.

Then the ride started. Inuyasha felt the wheel go backwards, as he was lifted into the air. He looked around: he was on top! He could see most other rides in the park, and the little people below him.

"Wow! Kagome! This is cool!" Kagome smiled. She looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at her. She could still see faint blush lines on his face but decided not to say anything about it.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." Inuyasha was on the bottom of the thing now.

"This is fascinating!" He turned his head.

"What's that ride, Kagome?" he said, pointing to a ride in the distance.

"That's the Zipper."

"It looks scary. Let's ride that next."

"Okay, we're getting off now." Inuyasha had hardly noticed that the ferris wheel had been slowing down.

He and Kagome got off, heading towards the Zipper. He seen the cages spinning on the ride and the ride turning.

He got into the cage, Kagome next to him. He felt a lurch as the ride started. The cage began to spin. Faster. Faster.

He felt himself lifted into the air, all the time spinning. He was on the exact top, he knew it by looking out of the cage. He was about to go down...

The cages began to spin rapidly as the ride was forced down by gravity. Inuyasha's face went pale. Kagome seen it and started laughing.

"Are you scared, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned in her direction.

"Wha-, no. Of course I'm not scared."

"Are you sure? You're as white as a ghost." Kagome chuckled.

"Yes I'm sure- whoaaaa!" he said as the ride went down again.

Inuyasha was glad when he was off that ride.

"Kagome," he said, shuffling across the ground, "I think I'm sick."

"Oh, really? It will wear off." But Inuyasha hurried away. He ran behind a building. He retched while holding his stomach. Kagome hurried forward.

"Are you okay? Inuyasha?" She looked at him with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine-now. Why don't we try something more simple?"

"Okay. How about the Wacky House?"

"Sure."

Soon they were inside the Wacky House. Inuyasha was unfased by most of it. But the house of mirrors made him laugh.

"Hey look Kagome! I'm fat!" Inuyasha looked at himself, stretching sideways across the length of the weird mirror.

"Look at my head!" Kagome laughed. She looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her, the joy still on his face. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. They plunged into a passionate kiss, the reflections in the mirror magnifying the scene.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one shot!**


End file.
